Los Guerreros de la Leyenda
by Nanami Otaku 20
Summary: "Cuando la chica del otro mundo cruce el umbral se liberara el poder de los Vientos y la tierra será salvada" / Croos-Over entre varios animes: Soul Eater, Kamisama Hajimemashita, Magico, Inuyasha Y Fushigi Yugi. Maka x Shion /
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia es un cross-Over entre varias series :DDD  
Las series son: Soul Eater, Magico, Kamisama Hajimemashita, Inuyasha y Fushigi Yugi **

**Ojala os guste. No la he terminado pero estoy en ello :DD**

**Dejad comentarios **

* * *

**Los siete guerreros de la leyenda**

* * *

"Cuando la chica del otro mundo cruce el umbral se liberara el poder de los Vientos y la tierra será salvada"

* * *

**Capitulo 1: La chica de la leyenda.**

* * *

El cielo estaba encapotado. Algo bastante normal en la ciudad de Salomilla, una pequeña ciudad en la que siempre parecía hacer mal tiempo. El verano era fresco y el invierno era bastante frio pero soportable si eras como Maka.

Maka corría a través de las anchas callejuelas de adoquines negros como el carbón como alma que lleva el diablo. Eran poco más de las ocho de la madrugada y tenía clase de dibujo artístico dentro de 15 minutos.  
Su respiración agitada y los golpes de sus deportivas eran los únicos ruidos que se percibían por las silenciosas calles a esa prácticamente desiertas.

"No te compres una bicicleta que tu eres muy madrugadora" había dicho su padre después de haberla dejado en un pequeño piso y con una buena cantidad de dinero en la cuenta. Como hubiera querido recordarle en aquel instante esas palabras.

Pudo ver a lo lejos el Miffusen, su colegio de arte donde cursaba 2º año de dibujo artístico. Era uno de esos edificios antiguos que siempre han estado en la ciudad, de estructura barroca y hasta con varias gárgolas en la azotea que a veces servían como modelos para varios trabajos.

Maka había arrugado la nariz cuando las vio por primera vez, le habían parecido como demonios que la vigilaban con sus ojos de piedra, pero ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia. Ahora simplemente los ignoraba.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y al llegar al largo pasillo donde se encontraba su clase se paro para coger aire y no parecer desesperada al entrar.  
Se colocó bien su flequillo y sus dos coletas de color rubio cenizo con rapidez, algo que solía hacer inconscientemente y agarro el pomo de la vieja puerta marrón y tiro de él, entrando en la clase donde varios pares de ojos se fijaron en ella.

Maka camino hacia su sitio, al lado de la ventana y colocó sus cosas mientras empezaban los cuchicheos en voz baja de los demás alumnos, sobre todo de Elie y su grupito de chicas que se colocaban al fondo de la clase.

Desde que había llegado a aquella clase, por alguna razón que Maka desconocía y que no podía imaginar, les había caído mal a aquellas chicas. No necesitó mucho tempo para comprender que no merecer su consideración era como no existir para las demás chicas y chicos de la clase.

Pero eso a Maka no le importaba, ella asistía a las clases y luego se iba a la comodidad de su pisito, sin molestar a nadie y lo que dijeran o pensaran los demás, que fuera para ellos. Ella sabía que la mitad de lo que decía no era cierto o incluso era absurdo.

-Albarn, ¿Por qué siempre vas dando pena por todas las esquinas?-Elie podía ser muy malvada cuando quería y eso a Maka le ponía de muy mal humor.

Elie parecía un ángel, con el pelo rubio platino y liso como una plancha. Pero detrás de la fachada de buena chica había una chica orgullosa y similar a un pequeño diablo rubio.

La chica agarro a Maka por la corbata de rayas que llevaba, los ojos azules de Elie se encontraron con los verdes de Maka, que indiferente la miraba.

Aparto de un manotazo la mano que la sujetaba, recogió su carpeta con sus dibujos y ante la mirada estupefacta de Elie y los demás chicos, Maka abandonó la clase.  
Naturalmente eso ocasionó más confusiones y rumores inventados sobre la chica de pelo cenizo.

Llovía cuando salió del edificio, Maka suspiro cansada y abrió su paraguas para volver a su casa. A esa hora había mucha actividad en las calles, muchas señoras vestidas con delantales hacían la compra para sus familias, niños que salían de los colegios y ancianos que se sentaban en los bancos para ver pasar a la gente.

Maka se desvió de su rumbo para dirigirse hacia el parque Halo, un parque donde le gustaba pasar las tardes cuando no quería ir al piso. Sus grandes árboles y plantas diversas le daban la sensación de que estaba en el interior de un bosque.  
Se sentó en un banco debajo de un gran árbol y echo la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

La brisa le acaricio la cara. Olía a hierba recién cortada, seguramente hacia poco tiempo que la habrían cortado. Maka se relajó un par de segundos, le vinieron a la mente los hechos ocurridos con Elie. Aun no comprendía porque la odiaba tanto aquella chica, es más, tenían varias cosas en común. Cuando dibujaban tomaban el mismo objeto como modelo y algunos de sus autores favoritos eran los mismos.

Un sonido procedente de detrás de donde estaba sentada la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. El sonido era como un maullido o un gruñido, seguramente de algún animal.

Maka se levanto y miro por encima del banco. En efecto, hacia un matorral esponjoso y algo estaba detrás de él, una bola de pelo, pensó Maka.

Acercó la mano para apartar las ramitas del matorral para ver mejor.  
Lo que vio seguramente quedaría grabado en su retina por el resto de su vida.

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Lo que encontré detrás de un matorral.**

* * *

"Un conejo negro" fue lo que paso por la mente de Maka cuando encontró a aquel animalito entre los arbustos del parque.  
El animal en verdad parecía un conejo, ya que tenía unas largas orejas peludas pero su cuerpo y cara era la de un gato, con los ojos más amarillos que Maka había visto nunca. Su cola era larga, más larga que la de un gato y terminaba en punta.  
Lo más sorprendente no era solamente aquella especie de mezcla de razas si no que en su peludo lomo había unas alitas que parecían tener plumas de algún material brillante.

Maka no había visto nunca un animal así, ni un conejo con cabeza de gato ni un gato con orejas de conejo. Quizá estaba teniendo una alucinación causada por el estrés.  
El animalito emitió otra vez un sonido quejumbroso y Maka se percato de que algo le pasaba al pequeño animal. Quizá estuviera herido.  
Los ojos del animal la miraron fijamente, pero no escapo ni se movió del sitio donde estaba, como si estuviera esperando que ella hiciera algún movimiento. Que lo ayudara de alguna manera.  
Maka recogió al animalito y lo arropo con la chaqueta negra que llevaba en la cintura. Al hacerlo descubrió que el pequeño tenía una herida en una de las alitas y en una pata.  
Con la chaqueta cubrió las alas y el cuerpo del animal para que nadie lo viera, así cubierto, se dirigió con paso rápido a su piso para así poder curarlo.

Mientras ella corría hacia su casa, en el parque, más justamente, en el banco donde había recogido al extraño animal, un vertiginoso remolino de plata cayó al lado del árbol y durante unos instantes movió las copas de los arboles asustando a algunas personas que estaban cerca de allí.  
Del remolino surgió una sombra, que se deslizo suavemente en la brisa y aterrizo detrás del árbol.  
El misterioso personaje recogió una carpeta del banco y sonrió entra las sombras.

-Maka Albarn-La sonrisa se hizo aún más marcada mientras observaba la carpeta que la chica se había dejado sin querer minutos antes.- ¿La elegida?

Sus ojos resiguieron el camino que había tomado la chica y el viento se deslizo en torno a su figura desordenando un cabello blanco como la nieve.

Ajena a todo, Maka había llegado a su piso y después de vendar la pata y de desinfectar el ala del insólito animal que se había encontrado se disponía a hacerse una infusión de menta, que era lo único que podía calmarla en aquellos instantes.

Abrió el armarito que usaba para guardar todo tipo de infusiones, le encantaba tomar una diferente para cada estado de ánimo que pudiera tener, inclusive mezclaba algunas y creaba sus propias recetas. Pero sin lugar a dudas su preferida era la de menta.

Calentó agua en una pequeña taza y echo varias hojas de menta para darle más sabor a la mezcla cuando escucho un ruido metálico cerca de su ventana.

"¿Un ladrón?" pensó Maka algo asustada acercándose al salón. Vio dos cosas. Primero fijo su mirada en el animalito que dormía sobre varios de sus cojines en el sofá y a un chico tremendamente extraño mirándola fijamente con unos penetrantes ojos rojos como la sangre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta historia es un cross-Over entre varias series :DDD  
Las series son: Soul Eater, Magico, Kamisama Hajimemashita, Inuyasha y Fushigi Yugi **

**Ojala os guste. No la he terminado pero estoy en ello :DD**

**Dejad comentarios **

* * *

**Los siete guerreros de la leyenda**

* * *

"Cuando la chica del otro mundo cruce el umbral se liberara el poder de los Vientos y la tierra será salvada"

* * *

Capitulo 3: La elegida.

* * *

Shion había sido elegido para encontrar a la elegida, aquella chica de la leyenda que controlaría los Vientos y salvaría su tierra.  
Ciertamente él no creía en aquella leyenda, pero era uno de los llamados guerreros de los Vientos, lo probaba una marca en su pecho de forma de flor roja. Era su destino, aunque quisiera cambiarlo no podría.

El mundo de los humanos era realmente ruidoso había pensado cuando cruzo el umbral, tan distinto a su mundo, tradicional y simple. El mundo de los humanos, sus coches, su tecnología no le gustaba demasiado, le dolían los oídos por un conductor que gasto toda la batería de su coche en pitarle cuando caminaba por la carretera. ¡Por todos los Vientos, que modernidad!

En el camino había perdido de vista a su compañero Plue, quien siempre parecía ir por libre sin considerar siquiera la opinión de Shion, incluso en las misiones.  
Cuando lo diviso en un arbusto de un parque, vio que una chica lo recogía. ¿Podría ser ella? No mucha gente podía ver a Plue, solo los de su mundo y…la elegida. ¿Si lo veía era que era ella no?

Al ver que la chica se alejaba, Shion divisó el cuaderno que ella se había olvidado en su fortuita salida a la carrera.

Su rostro se curvó en una sonrisa burlona, si aquella chica era la elegida iba a ser divertido, pensó y colocando la carpeta debajo del brazo, se elevo en el aire para seguirla sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Al llegar al piso de la chica, que era un 7º piso y el más alto del edificio, se colgó de la azotea boca abajo observando cómo curaba a Plue y le acariciaba debajo de las orejas.  
Cuando la perdió de vista, saco un botecito con líquido oscuro de su chaqueta, mojó uno de sus dedos en el líquido tranzando un circulo con varios signos dentro de él.  
Guardó el botecito y cruzo los dedos recitando por lo bajo varias palabras "Ki, Mi, Mo, Go, Ka, Ara" y golpeó el cristal con ambas manos. Al contacto con el cristal ocurrió una pequeña explosión que rompió el cristal.

Shion entro en la casa, intentando no pisar ningún cristal, miro hacia donde Plue dormía sin enterarse de nada, sonrió por la suerte del pequeño animal. Entonces la chica apareció.

Era una chica extraña, incluso para Shion, y eso que había visto muchas chicas. Su pelo estaba recogido en dos coletas que le llegaban a los hombros, era bajita, él le llevaría por lo menos una cabeza. Estaba delgada, sonrió casi al ver que tampoco estaba muy dotada y sus piernas eran como espaguetis. Le sostuvo la mirada, sus ojos verdes también lo estaban mirando, quizá haciendo un análisis de su aspecto, como él estaba haciendo.

-¿Q-q-quien eres?-Consiguió decir Maka cuando encontró la voz. Clavando sus ojos inquisidores en el misterioso personaje.

Sin duda aquel desconocido no era de por allí, quizá fuera extranjero pensó al ver su pelo blanco. Nadie de por allí tenia aquel color de pelo.

Era de su edad, calculo mentalmente, quizá un año mayor o dos. Era desgarbado pero musculoso, casi no le podía ver la cara por el pelo, que le caía desordenado por la frente y le tapaba las orejas y desaparecía en la espalda. El viento que entraba por la ventana rota hizo que el pelo del desconocido se moviera y Maka pudo ver una larga y gruesa coleta que le llegaba a la cintura de pelo completamente blanco.  
Siguió su análisis del chico observando su ropa, no más extraña que su pelo y sus ojos. Vestía una larga chaqueta azul oscura con varias cadenas plateadas colgando, por debajo de esta debía llevar una camiseta negra y unos vaqueros también del mismo color. Para completar el extraño atuendo llevaba una bufanda blanca alrededor de la garganta que ondeaba en el aire creando una especie de efecto mágico y extraño.

Al oír su voz el chico extraño dio unos pasos hacia ella que Maka eludió dando pasos hacia atrás hasta chocar contra la puerta de la cocina. El chico mantuvo la distancia pero se acerco lo suficiente a ella que Maka podía oler la esencia que salía de su cuerpo. ¿Hierba y…arena quizás?

-Se te olvido esto.-Dijo el chico, hablando por primera vez y enseñándole su carpeta. Maka siguió el movimiento de su mano y sus ojos reconocieron la carpeta. ¿Se la había olvidado en el parque? No lo recordaba, igualmente iba con prisa cuando encontró al pequeño animal.

-¿Dónde…?  
-Estaba en el parque.-Dijo el chico respondiendo a la pregunta no hecha por la chica. Le tendió la carpeta ante la mirada desconfiada que le brindaba la chica.-Toma, ¿Es tuyo no, Maka?

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-El miedo que había sentido al principio se estaba empezando a ir. El chico era raro, para que mentir, pero no parecía que tuviera intención de hacerle daño o robarle.

-Estaba escrito en ella.-Respondió simplemente. Maka cogió la carpeta y la dejo sobre la mesa sin apartar la mirada del chico quien tampoco dejo de mirarla. Se rasco detrás de las orejas por un instante.-Por cierto, gracias por cuidar de Plue.

-¿Plue?-Maka miro hacia él y luego dirigió la mirada al animalito que dormía ajeno a todo en su sofá. Lo señalo con un dedo confusa.- ¿Este conejo se llama Plue?

-¿!Conejo!?-Exclamo sorprendido el chico, como si ella hubiera dicho algo realmente estúpido.-Plue no es un conejo.

-¿No?-Maka miro a Plue buscando la razón por la que no lo fuera.-Tiene orejas de conejo, ¿Ves? –Dijo señalando la evidencia de las orejas largas y peludas. El chico estallo en risas haciendo que Plue despertara y los observara.

-Plue es un protector. Un demonio protector de los Vientos.-Aclaro el chico con voz solemne.  
Maka simplemente se sentó al lado de Plue que corrió a sentarse en sus piernas emitiendo sonidos como si fueran ronroneos a lo que la chica le acaricio debajo de las orejas.

-No entiendo nada de lo que has dicho.-Respondió Maka haciéndole carantonas al animalito.-Cambiando de tema, ¿Quién eres? Y más importante aun…. ¿Por qué has roto mi ventana?-Dijo prestando atención al destrozo que antes no había siquiera mirado. ¿Cómo iba a arreglar aquel desastre?.

El chico clavo sus ojos rojos en ella durante un instante antes de mirar el destrozo de la ventana del que ella hablaba. Después volvió a mirarla como si el destrozo no mereciera la pena ser tomado en cuenta.

-Me llamo Shion.-Dijo el chico y estiro una de sus manos hacia ella. Entonces una pequeña llama azulada empezó a arder en su palma como si alguien hubiera encendido un pequeño fuego en ella.  
Lo más increíble es que parecía que Shion podía controlar aquellas llamas.-Como puedes ver, soy un mago.-Cerro la mano y la llama desapareció antes los ojos de Maka, sin que le dejara marca alguna en la palma de su blanca mano.

-¿Eres…un mago? ¿De los de verdad?-Aquel chico hacia buenos trucos pero no podía ser un mago, no existían. Bueno, tenía una pinta bastante extraña y vale, Plue no era exactamente un animal pero… ¿Un mago? No podía ser.

-Soy un mago. De verdad.-Estudio sus ojos un instante antes de darse la vuelta e ir hacia la ventana.-Te lo demostraré.

Maka observo como Shion se agachaba, cogía uno de los trozos de cristal roto y sacaba un frasquito de líquido verdoso de no muy buen ver en el que mojo un dedo e hizo una señal en el cristal. Entonces cerró los ojos y pronuncio unas palabras extrañas. A continuación se volvió a producir una especie de explosión y una nube de polvo lleno la estancia.  
Cuando la nube se disipó, encontró a Shion al lado de la ventana arreglada, había vuelto a estar completa y sin un solo arañazo.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?-Exclamo sorprendida la chica levantándose con Plue en brazos. El chico sonrió y volvió a acercarse.

-Te lo he dicho, soy un mago. De verdad.

-Digamos…que es verdad que eres un mago.-Aun no estaba completamente segura de que aquello ocurriera de verdad.

Quizá aun estuviera soñando. A lo mejor ahora se despertaba en su cama y nada de aquello hubiera ocurrido en realidad. -¿Qué haces aquí?

El chico se quedo callado un momento, sus ojos bajaron hacia el suelo como si estuviera buscando las palabras adecuadas. Mientras le observaba Plue le rozo con las orejas el cuello en un movimiento que le dio escalofríos.

-He venido a por ti.

El tiempo pareció congelarse en aquel salón. El chico volvió a mirar fijamente a Maka y esta pensó que quería que la tragara la tierra.

Capitulo 4: Una explicación.

Maka movió nerviosa las piernas debajo de la mesa. Miro su plato de comida sin ganas de comer, elevo la mirada hacia su extraño nuevo compañero de mesa.  
Shion y ella habían decidido comer algo, ya que en medio de la tensión causada por la pregunta de Maka a ambos les había sonado la tripa en aquel instante.

Mientras ella movía distraída el tenedor sobre las patatas, Shion comía en silencio ofreciéndole algún alimento a Plue quien correteaba sobre la mesa quitándole tensión a la situación en la que se encontraban.

-Te ayudaré a recoger.-Se ofreció Shion cuando sus platos estuvieron vacios. Maka iba a rechazar su ayuda pero al final se encontró pasándole los platos para que los secara y guardara.  
¿En qué momento se había sentido tan acompañada? Era un extraño y además mago pero Shion le transmitía confianza y un no sé qué extraño que Maka no supo identificar.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar, ¿No crees?-Shion rompió el hielo después de estar un rato callados. Maka le miro, durante el tiempo que estuvieron jugando secando los platos había visto que bajo el pelo, sus orejas eran alargadas, como las de un elfo y una de ellas tenía varios pendientes plateados.  
Se sentaron en el sofá, con Plue en brazos de Maka y se quedaron mirando la nada un momento.

-Puedo preguntar…-Empezó Maka, tenía muchas preguntas pero tampoco sabía por dónde empezar. ¿Para que la quería a ella? ¿La mataría o le haría algún ritual extraño?...

-¿Que quieres saber?-Pregunto él mientras estiraba la mano y Plue iba hacia ella para que le acariciara.

-Pues…tu dijiste que me buscabas… ¿Para qué exactamente?-Se atrevió a mirarle de reojo.

-Es…complicado. A ver como lo explico sin que te tires de los pelos.-Maka le iba a gritar que por que iba a hacer algo semejante pero Shion continuo.-Venimos de otro mundo, hemos cruzado el umbral del dragón rojo para llegar a este mundo.

-¡¿Hay otro mundo a parte de este?!-Le interrumpió Maka sorprendida por sus palabras. Shion asintió con la cabeza.

-Así es. Hay varios mundos repartidos por los distintos umbrales. Cada umbral es como una puerta, algo que solo lo pueden ver las personas que han nacido en otros mundos, los mundos mágicos mas bien. Existen 4 mundos. Por lo que hay 4 umbrales.-Para explicarse mejor hizo aparecer un mapa, que tenía toda la pinta de ser muy antiguo y señalo 4 puntos empezando por arriba.-En el norte se encuentra el umbral del dragón verde guardián del país del Norte Gozan.

En el Sur se encuentra el umbral del dragón rojo guardián del país del Sur Kiozan. En el Este se encuentra el umbral del dragón azul guardián del país del Sur Hozan.-Por ultimo Shion señalo el Oeste en el mapa y le cambio la cara.- Y en el Oeste esta el umbral del dragón blanco, protector del país del Oeste Rozan. Es mi país natal. Plue y yo venimos de ese país. Cada país puede controlar un elemento. En nuestro caso es el Viento, en los demás casos pueden controlar la Tierra, el Fuego y el Agua.

Ambos quedaron en un silencio total, como si tuvieran miedo de hacer el menor ruido y cortar los pensamientos del otro.  
Maka reflexionó sobre todo lo que le había contado Shion, otros mundos aparte del suyo, era tan increíble que en imaginaba que en cualquier momento Shion se voltearía a verla con una sonrisa y le diría "eres tonta, te lo has creído". Pero el chico parecía terriblemente serio mientras guardaba el mapa en su chaqueta.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?-Pregunto cautelosa, ganándose una mirada por parte del chico.

-En mi país existe una leyenda. Cuando el país este en guerra una chica de otro mundo cruzara el umbral y dominara los Vientos, liberando al país de la guerra.-Sus ojos se clavaron en los de Maka. Fue cuando ella pensó que él tenía unos ojos hermosos.

-Y… ¿Yo soy la chica de la leyenda?-Pregunto perpleja puesto que no entendía como podría ser ella si ni siquiera podía cocinar bien un par de huevos fritos.

-No hay duda alguna. Tú eres la chica de la leyenda, la Elegida.

-No puede ser.-Dijo rotunda cruzándose de brazos. Ella no tenia poderes, no podía arreglar una ventana con solo decir cuatro palabras ni hacer llamas en las manos.-Tiene que ser un error.

-No hay ningún error.-Dijo serio el chico y señalo a Plue que con sus patitas tiraba de los calcetines blancos de la chica.-Puedes ver a Plue, cosa que solo puede hacer una persona que pertenezca al mundo mágico. Además…-Señalo su pelo.-¿De qué color es mi pelo?

-¿Es una de esas preguntas trampa?-A cada paso que daba estaba más segura de que Shion estaba loco o como mínimo con un daño cerebral serio.-Tu pelo es blanco y tus ojos rojos. Que, por cierto, es rarísimo. ¿En tu país hay mucha gente con ese color de pelo?

Shion sonrió y se echo a reír, sorprendiendo a Maka quien solo observo como su rostro cambiaba, parecía más joven, como un niño pequeño. Plue también parecía contento con el cambio de humor del mago.

-Lo sabía, esto va a ser muy divertido. Pero, a lo que iba, al llegar a este mundo y para no llamar la atención hice un hechizo para cambiar mi pelo, mis ojos y mi ropa. Solo alguien con poder mágico puede ver mi verdadera apariencia. Es decir, que la única que puede ver mi apariencia real eres TÚ, la Elegida.

Maka abrió mucho los ojos al descubrir que quizá estuviera diciendo la verdad, y si era cierto y… ¿Tenia poderes? ¿Podría volar? ¿Transformarse o cambiar su talla de pecho en una en la que se notara algo? ¿Vengarse de Elie y sus amigas por todo lo que le habían hecho sin que supieran nada?

Shion la observo y sonriendo le revolvió el pelo y ante la mirada enfadada de la chica volvió a estallar en carcajadas.

-No te enfades, pecho plano. -Volvió a reírse.-No le des demasiadas vueltas. Mañana te llevaré al umbral para que lo veas por ti misma. Si eres capaz de pasar, se demostrará que eres la Elegida y que yo tenía razón.

Maka pensó que no pasaría nada por intentarlo, total era sábado, no había clases y de todos modos parecía que no tenía escapatoria de verse involucrada en lo que fuera que tenía que hacer la Elegida.

Pero no podía dejar a un chico en su piso toda la noche, no tenía más de un cuarto y de ninguna manera iba a permitir que Shion durmiera con ella. De igual manera no quería dejarlo solo en el salón por lo que se apoyo en el respaldo del sofá con Plue sobre sus piernas y se dedico a observar distraídamente a Shion mientras que miraba un libro sobre bocetos para dibujo artístico.

No supo cómo pero debió quedarse dormida ya que cuando abrió los ojos estaba en brazos de Shion quien la llevaba por el largo pasillo de su piso en completa oscuridad.  
Quiso decir algo, pero su boca no emitió sonido alguno, sentía el cuerpo dormido y ninguna de sus articulaciones le respondió.

Shion la cargaba como si no pesara nada, su rostro estaba tranquilo aunque no podía ver gran cosa con la oscuridad y la mata de flequillo blanco que cubría gran parte de su rostro.

Cerró los ojos cuando él entro en su cuarto y la dejo sobre la mullida cama junto con Plue que dormía hecho un ovillo en su barriga. Se hizo la dormida para que no sospechase nada.

-Se que estas despierta pecho plano.-Escucho la voz de Shion en su oreja. ¡Estaba demasiado cerca¡ pensó sonrojándose Maka.-Buenas noches.-Entonces Shion marcho de su cuarto dejándola sorprendida, sonrojada y verdaderamente enfadada.

Capitulo 5: El umbral del Dragón Blanco

El sol entrando por la cortina despertó a Maka, se encontraba espatarrada en su cama, con la ropa descolocada y a Plue a su lado lamiéndole la mejilla.

-Esa no es una posición muy femenina que digamos.-La voz de Shion le trajo a la realidad. Abrió los ojos como platos de sopa y se sentó en la cama como un resorte haciendo que Plue rodara por la cama hasta quedar cerca de sus pies.  
Maka lo descubrió cómodamente apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación. Se había quitado la chaqueta.-Puedo ver tu ropa interior Maka, muy sexy sin duda.

La chica se miro y se bajo la tela de la falda para tapar la evidencia de sus braguitas de lunares y de paso se coloco la blusa en su sitio metiéndola por debajo de la falda.  
Se soltó el pelo que en aquel momento estaba todo engrillado y desde luego no tenía punto de comparación con el suave y bien peinado pelo blanco de Shion.  
Entonces se dio cuenta de la presencia del chico y de todo lo que había dicho.

-!Fuera de aquí¡-Bramó y le tiro un cojín. El chico rió y marcho por el pasillo seguido de Plue. Maka suspiro y se levanto hacia su armario.  
Por su mente pasaron todos eventos que habían tenido lugar el día anterior y recordó que hoy iría al umbral con Shion para ver si podía pasar al mundo mágico del que venía el chico.

Rebuscó hasta el interior del armario hasta que encontró un atuendo perfecto para la ocasión. Si es que había atuendos perfectos para viajes a otros mundos desconocidos.

Consistía en una falda de tablas con una camiseta y chaqueta de estilo militar que era corta por delante y que se abría por detrás como si fueran dos alas. Todo de color rojo y amarillo.

Después de vestirse se cepillo a conciencia el pelo y lo amarro en dos coletas. Se puso para terminar unas botas altas que deberían ser marrones pero que con el uso eran medio rojas oscuro.

Cuando llego al salón se encontró con Shion comiendo lo que parecía un desayuno de hotel de cinco estrellas. Había de todo, incluido los cabellos de ángel que tanto le gustaban a Maka.

-¿De dónde has sacado todo esto?-Pregunto asombrada. Desde luego de su cocina no había sido. Shion la observo un momento, como evaluando su ropa y luego sonrió.

-Soy mago, ¿Recuerdas?-Dijo como respuesta dándole después un sorbo a su café.-Ve, siéntate. Tendrás hambre.

Maka asintió y tomo asiento a su lado en el sillón. Plue salto a sus piernas y ella le acaricio sonriente recibiendo suaves sonidos mientras se servía un cabello de ángel y le daba un mordisco. Delicioso pensó sonriendo aun más y dándole otro bocado.

-A Plue le gustas.-Comentó Shion después de un rato de silencio. Maka le dirigió una mirada con una taza grande de té de menta en las manos.-Normalmente no se encariña con nadie.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?-Quizá descubriría algo nuevo sobre el mago de ojos rojos pensó la chica.

-Lo salve de unos cazadores hace bastante tiempo, por eso hicimos un pacto y desde entonces estamos siempre juntos.-Comento el mago observando al pequeño demonio con ojos tiernos.

Maka no dijo nada más hasta que terminaron de desayunar y salieron del piso hacia el umbral del Dragón Blanco.

A medida que caminaban varias personas se les quedaban mirando, Maka intentaba no mirarles demasiado pero Shion parecía acostumbrado a ello.  
Solo cuando ya llevaban varios minutos caminando Maka sintió que no debía haberlo hecho. Iban por un calle comercial en el que había muchas tiendas de ropa y accesorios cuando de una de ellas salió Elie, cargada de bolsas de las tiendas más caras y que se quedo mirándolos sorprendida.

-Mira a quien tenemos por aquí.-Dijo acercándose a ellos. Plue gruño escondiéndose entre el pelo de Shion. Maka no sabía dónde meterse, si Elie malinterpretaba las cosas, habría otro rumor más contra ella. Le dirigió una mirada asustada a Shion.-Albarn, no sabía que te iban este tipo de cosas. Aunque este parece demasiado guapo para irse con alguien como tú.-Sonriendo se acerco a Shion y lo agarro del brazo.-¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo? Yo puedo darte cosas que esta pequeña no puede.

-Lo siento.-Ante la mirada asombrada de Elie y aun más de Maka, Shion soltó su brazo y coloco una mano enguantada sobre la cabeza de Maka.-Ahora mismo tengo planes con ella.

-¿Acaso sabes quién es esta enana?-Dijo señalándola con superioridad.

-Lo sé. Ella es…-Le dirigió una mirada intensa a Maka, quien a parte de ponerse como un tomate no pudo apartar la mirada de aquellas pozas rojas-MÍA.-Concluyó Shion para después depositar un beso en los sorprendidos labios de Maka.

Maka no supo qué hacer. O quizá era una alucinación de nuevo que jugaba con ella. No. Aquellos labios eran bastante reales y la presión de las manos enguantadas de Shion en sus mejillas también lo eran.  
Elie, ante la escenita que estaban montando ambos, bufo unas palabras de desprecio hacia Maka y se marcho de allí dando taconazos.  
Cuando dejaron de oír sus pasos, Shion se separo de Maka y esta por poco no pierde el equilibrio.

-!¿Q-q-que ha sido eso?¡-Exclamo la chica sonrojada hasta las orejas y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

-Era la única manera de librarnos de ella.-Dijo simplemente Shion empezando a andar de nuevo.

-P-pero eso…-Balbuceo la chica alcanzándolo y caminando a su paso. Aquel había sido su primer beso y encima había sido con Shion, del que prácticamente no sabía nada. Genial, simplemente genial.

-Vamos, solo ha sido un beso.-Dijo quitándole importancia.

-¡¿Solo un beso?¡-Chillo enfadada Maka intentando darle un golpe pero que el mago esquivo sin esfuerzo.-Ese era mi…

-Lo siento, pero lo hice para protegernos. No cuenta como primer beso, ahora hay que darse prisa.-Dijo tirando de ella hacia un camino de adoquines algo antiguos en los que en algunos huecos faltaba el adoquín.  
Caminaron un poco más hasta llegar a las afueras de la parte antigua de la ciudad. Frente a ellos se elevaba una gran escalera rodeada de arboles de diferentes tamaños. Shion tiro de Maka para que empezara a subir las viejas escaleras hechas de piedra.

Al llegar arriba a la chica le faltaba el aliento, Plue le apoyo las patitas en las rodillas como si le diera ánimos.

-Allí es.-Anunció Shion señalando un monumento rocoso que consistía en dos piedras de forma picuda que tenían varios símbolos que bien eran japoneses o de un idioma desconocido.

A primera vista Maka le iba a decir que no veía nada, ni una puerta, ni un camino…pero Shion la empujo hacia la gruta.

-Tranquila, estira la mano.-Hizo lo que él le mandaba. A primera vista estaba tocando la nada, pero al estirar más la mano choco con algo duro. Pero Maka no veía nada. -Tendrías que encontrar ahora un pomo de puerta.

-¿Un pomo?-Maka palpo la superficie buscando el misterioso pomo del que hablo Shion. Su mano agarro algo redondo, ¿Sería aquello?, agarrándolo con firmeza giro el pomo y lo giro.

Se abrió con un sonido seco y Maka volteo a ver a Shion quien le dedico una sonrisa y la insto a pasar. Maka alargo la mano y le agarro la manga de la chaqueta de Shion. Este al percibir el nerviosismo de la chica entro primero por aquella puerta invisible.

Cuando paso por la puerta invisible, un viento frio y potente le golpeo la cara, despeinándola y casi levantándola del suelo, su mano agarro firmemente la chaqueta de Shion.  
Parecía que fueran a salir volando en cualquier momento, Maka sentía como si estuvieran en un túnel de lavado pero en vez de agua había aire.

-¡Shion¡-Gritó cuando de sus dedos resbaladizos dedos soltaron la chaqueta del mago. Se iba a poner a llorar cuando unos brazos la rodearon y la piel calentita de Plue le calentó las mejillas.

-Estoy aquí. Ya casi hemos llegado.-Dijo Shion y minutos después el viento ceso y Maka sintió el suelo duro bajo sus pies.

Maka abrió los ojos y se encontró abrazada fuertemente a Shion, al darse cuenta se alejo rápidamente, colocándose la ropa e ignorando su respiración agitada y las mejillas calientes.  
Observo donde se encontraban, estaban en lo que parecía un prado, había unas cuantas casitas bajas a la izquierda y a lo lejos se vislumbraba una ciudad, con muros altos y anchos y casas bajas que recordaban a las antiguas de china o Japón.

-Esto es mi país.-Comento Shion y señalo la ciudad.-Esa es la ciudad del Oeste Rozan. Allí está el palacio del emperador.

-¿Emperador?-¿Desde cuándo había emperadores en las ciudades? Quizá era el nombre que le ponían al manda más por no llamarlo de otro modo.-¿Vamos a ir a verlo?

-Claro. Él te explicara claramente todo lo que ocurre.-Dijo con un tono extraño de voz. Maka quiso preguntarle pero Shion empezó a caminar antes de que le diera tiempo a decir nada por lo que se apresuro a seguirle.

Caminaron por varias calles, en ellas no había adoquines ni asfalto, solamente había tierra y piedras pequeñas. Las calles estaban flanqueadas por muros altos de piedra que separaban a las distintas casas.  
Shion iba delante marcando el camino mientras Plue y Maka intentaban no perderle de vista.  
Se encontraron a varias señoras que vestían kimonos o ropa holgada con delantales largos y zapatos bajos o sandalias que los saludaron con un "buenas tardes" o una reverencia.

Llegaron al palacio del emperador poco después. Aquello era enorme, era un palacio inspirado en los antiguos palacios de oriente con muchos decorados, Maka observo que había estatuas con forma de tigres blancos y otros más pequeños que tenían formas diferentes pero muy similares a Plue.

Mientras Shion subía unas amplias escaleras decoradas con banderas con un mismo símbolo en forma de flor de nenúfar, Maka observaba aún asombrada la increíble construcción que tenia frente a ella.

-Maka, vamos-Le grito Shion desde lo alto. Maka subió corriendo las escaleras con Plue enroscado en su cuello. Shion la espero y la acompaño hacia la entrada.  
Al entrar se abrió un amplio espacio lleno de estatuas, retratos y cortinas que llegaban al suelo. Una larga alfombra los llevo hacia una especie de trono que quedaba al fondo de la estancia.  
Al llegar a la mitad del camino, Shion se paro y Maka por poco choca contra su espalda.

-Se presenta Shion, guardián de la Elegida y Mago de los Vientos.-Anuncio de manera solemne. Maka permaneció callada, preparándose mentalmente para afrontar su nuevo destino.


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta historia es un cross-Over entre varias series :DDD  
Las series son: Soul Eater, Magico, Kamisama Hajimemashita, Inuyasha y Fushigi Yugi **

**Ojala os guste. No la he terminado pero estoy en ello :DD**

**Dejad comentarios **

* * *

**Los siete guerreros de la leyenda**

* * *

"Cuando la chica del otro mundo cruce el umbral se liberara el poder de los Vientos y la tierra será salvada"

* * *

Capitulo 3: La elegida.

* * *

Capitulo 6: El país del Oeste y la leyenda de la Sacerdotisa

Una nube de color morado empezó a formarse pocos metros de donde se encontraban los chicos y otro chico apareció tras el humo. Cuando el humo se disipo, varios hombres empezaron a salir de los laterales de la estancia, colocados en fila observaban la escena que tenía lugar sin intervenir.

El chico, unos años mayor que Maka, era alto y musculoso como Shion y vestía ropa tradicional roja con muchos detalles en hilo dorado y dibujos en varios colores. El pelo, plateado y brillante como un espejo, era largo y espeso, dos mechones le caían por delante y amarrado con una cinta de cuero le caía por uno de los amplios hombros hasta las caderas. No era tan largo como el de Shion observo Maka y su flequillo estaba perfectamente cortado no como el del mago.

-Bienvenido Shion.-Dijo el chico con una voz grave, quizá demasiado para su edad fuera la que fuese.-Veo que habéis traído a la Elegida. Buen trabajo.

-Gracias majestad.-Respondió con una reverencia el mago y Maka pensó que era gracioso ver a Shion tan serio. Se le escapo una sonrisa que intento disimular jugando con una coleta.-Ella es sin duda la Elegida, la chica del otro mundo. Su nombre es Maka.

-Genial.-Respondió con una gran sonrisa el chico y miro a Maka.-Maka, ¿Qué te parece el país?

-Pues…diferente al mío, creo.-Comento sin saber bien que decir y eligiendo las palabras para no parecer inculta.-M-majestad, quiero saber qué es eso de la Elegida y porque estoy aquí.-La sonrisa de ambos chicos se convirtió en una fina línea.

-El país está en guerra. No es una guerra inmediata, pero los otros países se han puesto en marcha, preparando sus ejércitos y sobre todo apurando la búsqueda de la Elegida. Veras, cada país, como seguramente te habrá contado Shion, pose un tipo de poder, el nuestro es el control de los Vientos. Pero la única que puede controlarlos completamente es la Elegida, la Sacerdotisa de los Vientos si lo prefieres. Los magos pueden controlar a un demonio de los Vientos, pero solo la sacerdotisa tiene el poder total.

-Y esa soy yo, ¿No es así?-Maka empezaba a entender de que iba a la cosa. Aun no sabía cómo, pero al parecer tenía un papel fundamental en la guerra que se avecinaba.

-Así es. La Sacerdotisa no puede ser encontrada en el País por lo que se tiene que buscar fuera, en el mundo humano. A veces se encuentran en otros Países mágicos pero es muy extraño.  
Cuando nos enteramos que los demás países estaban buscando a sus Sacerdotisas, mandamos a uno de los Guerreros de los Vientos para que buscara a la chica que se convertiría en la Elegida para nuestro País.

-P-perdonad M-majestad, ¿Qué es eso de los Guerreros de los Vientos?

-Los Guerreros de los Vientos son los siete guerreros que acompañan y sirven a la Sacerdotisa de los Vientos. Según la leyenda, cada punto cardinal, norte, sur, este y oeste estaba bajo la protección de un Dragón. Cada uno de ellos puede manejar un poder diferente que cada sacerdotisa puede manejar.

Para ayudar a la Sacerdotisa, los dragones crearon a siete personas, que pueden manejar distintos tipos de poder y que están al servicio de la Sacerdotisa. Cada uno de estas personas protege uno de los accesorios sagrados que el dragón le confió a la primera Sacerdotisa de los Vientos.

El emperador dirigió una mirada a Shion para después hacer una señal a uno de los señores que estaba en la esquina derecha para que le acercará un extraño rollo que debía de ser muy antiguo. Lo abrió dejando ver varios dibujos, todos ellos con inscripciones en un lenguaje que Maka no pudo entender.

-En este rollo se encuentran representados los siete accesorios de la Sacerdotisa de los Vientos, así como los nombres de los siete guardianes.-Recorrió el manuscrito con un dedo, señalando cada punto.-Los nombres de estos siete guerreros son: Inuyasha, Go, Shion, Tomoe, Natsu, Mizuki y Mahiro.

Maka giro la cabeza rápidamente hacia Shion al comprender que su nombre era uno de los que había dicho el emperador, este le dirigió una mirada y asintió.

-Sí, mi nombre es uno de los que aparece en la leyenda. Desde pequeño he podido controlar las corrientes de Viento y luchar con magia de los Vientos.

Maka, sorprendida por la nueva información, volvió a mirar al emperador como buscando alguna afirmación por su parte o que siguiera contando algo más. En su mente también se empezaron a formar las imágenes de lo ocurrido en su piso. El hecho de que hubiera entrado por la ventana de un séptimo piso era un hecho y después lo que ocurrió con la ventana…desde luego, era una prueba más que buena para admitir que estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Shion es uno de esos guardianes, si.-Afirmo el emperador señalando uno de los dibujos del manuscrito en el que se veía representado un anillo dorado con las mismas inscripciones en aquella lengua antigua y con varias piedras verdes y azules.-Shion es el guardián del anillo de la Sacerdotisa.

Maka movió las piernas nerviosa sin saber muy bien que decir o hacer. Entonces otro de los señores, al parecer al servicio del emperador, se volvió a acercar a ellos e hizo una reverencia.

-Emperador Tomoe, es hora de que preparemos la ceremonia de pureza de la Sacerdotisa.

-¿El nombre de su majestad es Tomoe?-Salto Maka con voz chillona, sorprendiendo a todos los señores que la miraron asintiendo levemente con la cabeza. Tomoe, el emperador, sonrió.

-Así es Maka, mi nombre también es uno de los que aparece en las viejas escrituras de la leyenda.-Movió un poco el cuello de su traje y Maka pudo ver un símbolo azulado con forma de flor de nenúfar en su cuello.-Yo soy uno de los Guerreros de la Sacerdotisa, protejo el sello del espejo de la Sacerdotisa.

A la joven sacerdotisa le empezaron a temblar de nuevo las piernas y estuvo a punto de caerse si no fuera porque Shion la agarro de los hombros y la devolvió momentáneamente a la realidad.

-¿Q-que va…a pasar ahora?-Se atrevió a preguntar.

-Pues ahora que te hemos encontrado hay que reunir a todos los Guardianes que faltan.

-¿No están todos aquí?-Pregunto Shion, tomando carta en la conversación. Haru negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Desgraciadamente no, se cree que están en el País, pero solo hemos sido capaces de encontrar a 4 de los 7 Guerreros. Necesitaremos la ayuda de la Sacerdotisa para dar con el resto que falta.

Le dirigió una mirada a Maka.

-¿Nos ayudaras, Maka?

-Yo no tengo ningún poder especial.-Se excuso la chica jugando con los pliegues de su falda.-No sé cómo encontrar a esos guardianes.

-No te preocupes.-La tranquilizo Tomoe.-Existe un manuscrito en el que hay relatadas formas de encontrar a los que faltan. Además, cada Guerrero posee una marca, esa marca le distingue como único protector tuyo.

-Emperador-Volvió a intervenir el consejero.-Debería dejar descansar a la Sacerdotisa y mañana empezar a buscar al resto de los Guardianes.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con ello y después de que el Emperador se hubiera retirado a sus aposentos; Shion acompaño a Maka a su habitación en la parte Sur del palacio.

-¿Estas asustada?-Pregunto Shion cuando estuvieron dentro de la habitación, la chica con Plue en las piernas sentada en el mullido colchón de la cama y el mago sentado en el sofá de piel que estaba en la esquina. Habían estado en silencio varios minutos y había sido el mago quien lo había roto.

-Es todo muy raro.-Respondió Maka intentando simplificar en una sola frase todo lo que sentía. Se miro un momento las manos, que acariciaban la cabeza peluda y suave de Plue quien ronroneaba feliz en su regazo.-Tu…es decir…eres un Guardián y…no entiendo

-Es normal que estés confusa.-Su voz era calmada y suave, como un hipnótico cantico que calmo a Maka de sus inquietudes.-Pero no puedes negar tu nuevo destino, eres la Sacerdotisa de los Vientos y los Guardianes estaremos ahí para protegerte.

-Shion…-Las palabras del mago la hicieron sonrojar y por un momento no pudo decir nada.-Gracias…bueno, por todo. Por cierto, ¿Tú sabes cómo encontrar a los demás Guerreros?

Shion dirigió sus ojos rojos hacia ella sorprendido por la pregunta de la joven.

-Pensé…que no ibas a aceptar el cargo de Sacerdotisa.-Confeso el mago.

-Sí, bueno, creo que si es tan importante como para hacer una guerra…es necesario que haga algo, ¿No?-Un pequeño rubor tiño sus mejillas.-Además, no estaré sola y bueno…soy la Sacerdotisa.

El mago le dedico una sonrisa que le produjo mariposas en el estomago a Maka quien para evitar su potente mirada y disimular un poco se centro en mirarse la punta de las botas.

-Pensé que te negarías y patalearías hasta que te devolvieran a tu mundo.-No le hacía falta mirarlo para saber que Shion volvía a tener aquella sonrisa desenvuelta y terriblemente arrebatadora, y que por debajo del abundante flequillo sus ojos brillaron divertidos.

-¡No lo dirás en serio!-Bramo Maka pero que poco después estallo en risas a las que el chico se unió segundos después.

-No te enfades, pecho plano.-Ante la mirada que le dedico la joven sacerdotisa el mago se levanto del sofá.-Es tarde, mañana vendré a buscarte para empezar la búsqueda de los demás Guardianes. Buenas noches pecho plano.

-¡Buenas noches mago estúpido!-Le respondió con un grito la chica y después de oír los pasos del mago saliendo de la habitación, se recostó sobre las muchas almohadas que tenía su cama y se quedo mirando el techo blanco de la estancia.

Después de haberse cambiado de ropa por una especie de bata rosa que le habían traído y dar muchas vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño decidió dejar a Plue durmiendo en la cama y salir a tomar algo de aire.

Fuera, la luna brillaba con intensidad, casi deslumbrándola.

El palacio contaba con un gran jardín con varios tipos de flores que la chica identifico como rosas, nenúfares y algunos lirios blancos como la nieve que en conjunto soltaban un perfume sombroso y muy dulce.

Camino sin rumbo fijo, explorando cuanto encontraba a su paso, siempre intentando no cambiar nada de sitio para que no descubrieran su salida nocturna. Iba caminando por un ancho pasillo que rodeaba el jardín cuando a lo lejos vio una figura apoyada en un pequeño puente en la esquina del jardín.

Por miedo a que la descubrieran se escondió detrás de una de las columnas que sostenían la estructura del pasillo y asomo la cabeza lentamente para observar a la figura.

Su boca casi se desencajo cuando se dio cuenta de que la figura era Shion. Su largo cabello blanco ondeaba al viento como blancos espectros que con la luz de la luna adquirían tonos azulados y su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto del jardín.  
Aun estando a tanta distancia Maka pudo ver la marca de la que hablo Tomoe estampada en el pectoral izquierdo del mago. Era idéntica a la del emperador pero de color rojo.

Al darse cuenta de que era el mago y que además, para empeorar la cosa, estaba en paños menores y que quizá ya supiera que estaba allí; Maka dio media vuelta e intentando caminar lo mas sigiloso posible, salió de allí dando con una especie de templo.

Quiso creer que era un templo, pues era más pequeño y bajo que el resto del palacio, con dos gruesas columnas que sostenían la parte delantera que se abría con una pequeña escalera hacia el interior, que estaba iluminado por una luz suave de varias velas.

Maka se acerco, más bien por curiosidad que por otra cosa, y se encontró con otro personaje misterioso.

Capitulo 7: Los Guerreros de la Leyenda

En el pequeño templo, la nueva Sacerdotisa encontró a un chico o eso le pareció, pues el desconocido estaba de espaldas a ella y solo podía verle una larga trenza de cabello violeta oscuro que con la luz de las velas adquiría reflejos más claros.

El interior era amplio, a pesar de que el exterior era más pequeño. Una gran escultura dorada de un dragón ocupaba gran parte del fondo y estaba rodeada de varias velas de diferentes tamaños y unos papiros con frases colgaban de las paredes.  
Sus pisadas crujieron en la madera y el personaje se volteo.

-Sacerdotisa.-La voz del personaje era aguda, no parecía la de un hombre y su cara también era algo afeminada, de rasgos finos y grandes ojos oscuros. Maka pensó que incluso era más guapa que ella. Quizá tuviera más curvas que ella.

-Hola.-Musito Maka sorprendida porque la reconociera si ni siquiera se habían visto antes.- ¿Cómo sabes que…bueno, quién soy?

-Tú eres la Sacerdotisa de los Vientos, ¿Me equivoco?

-Bueno, sí.-Murmuro Maka.-Y tú… ¿Quién eres?

-Soy uno de los Guardianes de la Sacerdotisa, mi nombre es Natsu. Controlo el movimiento del aire y soy capaz de leer la mente. Y protejo es sello del collar de la Sacerdotisa.

-Esto…-La voz le salió antes de que hubiera querido decir nada, se sonrojo.- ¿Eres una chica?

Natsu se echo a reír, tenía una risa de esas que hacen reír a todos. Suave como el aleteo de un pájaro.

-Sabia que me lo preguntarías, lo tenías en la cabeza desde el momento en que me viste. Lo que no tenía claro es cuánto tiempo tardarías en hacerlo.-Dijo con voz risueña haciendo sonrojar a la sacerdotisa quien tosió varias veces.

-¿Sabes lo que pienso?-Pregunto Maka sorprendida.

El chico de la trenza volvió a mover los labios burlonamente.

-Hace un instante has visto a Shion en el jardín y has pensado que estaba realmente guapo.-Ante el sonrojo de la chica volvió a reír.- ¿Estoy en lo cierto, verdad?

-E-eso no es cierto.-Articulo Maka sonrojada como un tomate maduro ante el acierto de Natsu que arqueo una ceja sonriente.-Shion no… el no…-Movió nerviosa las manos.-No es lo que piensas.

-¿Y que es, según tu, lo que pienso?

-N-no lo sé. Solo que Shion es un tonto y solo le estaba mirando porque…porque parecía extraño.

El joven Guerrero la contemplo unos minutos con una sonrisa y luego, para romper el silencio que se había formado, le señalo la estatua del Dragón.

-¿Te gusta?

Maka observo la estatua durante un rato, el primer pensamiento que se le paso por la cabeza era que quería hacerle un dibujo, luego volteo a ver a Shin.

-Es preciosa.

-Es nuestro símbolo más preciado.-Comento y la invito a acercarse.

Maka, dudosa, lo hizo y se sentó junto a él bajo la imponente imagen del dragón.  
Natsu le enseño el pasado de sus ancestros, así como su infancia. El pasado de Natsu le sorprendió bastante, había perdido a su hermana Kanna cuando los dos paseaban por la calle. Un accidente con un carromato que se desvió y arrollo a la pequeña frente a los horrorizados ojos del joven Natsu.

Cuando termino de contar su historia ambos se quedaron en un silencio incomodo. De esa clase de silencios en los que no sabes bien que decir para no parecer una mala persona o decir algo que pueda dañar aun más a la otra persona.

-Lo siento, Natsu.-Musito Maka, y le cubrió una de sus manos con las suyas, pequeñas en comparación con las de él.

Este asintió con la cabeza, sin mostrar signo alguno de desmoronamiento.

-Gracias, pasó hace mucho tiempo. No te preocupes.

Pasaron unos minutos, ella mirando sus pies descalzos y el enfrascado en vete a saber que pensamientos. Al final, Maka fue la que movió las piernas, nerviosa.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-¿De qué?-Pregunto él, mirándola.

-Pues, de la guerra, por ejemplo.-Reflexiono ella en voz alta.-Por lo que se cuenta, las guerras nunca son buenas, hay…bueno, heridos y yo no soy poderosa ni tengo ningún talento especial.

Natsu chasqueo la lengua y dio una palmadita en el suelo.

-No digas esas cosas. Tú eres una perfecta Sacerdotisa, lo que pasa es que nunca te dijeron que tenías ese poder y aun está dormido dentro de ti. Cuando llegue el momento, sabrás como usarlo.

Sus palabras hicieron sonreír a Maka. Quizá solo era cuestión de eso. En el momento, sabría qué hacer. ¿O no?

-No temas. Estoy seguro de que no vas a defraudar a nadie.-Entonces le guiño un ojo.-Y siempre puedes decírselo a Shion.

Maka se volvió a sonrojar por enésima vez.

-Ya llega con eso.

-¿Estas mejor no?-Respondió él con una sonrisa en sus hoyuelos.

La sacerdotisa le devolvió una sonrisa sincera. Aquel Guerrero le caía bien.

-Sí. Gracias.

Después de hacer una reverencia le aconsejo que se fuera a dormir; Maka asintió ya que se sentía cansada y ya habían sido demasiadas cosas distintas en un mismo día.

Cuando llego a su cuarto, Plue había rodado fuera de la cama y dormía profundamente enrollado como una bola.


End file.
